


It’s Stupid...Right?

by agoldengalaxy



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, i mean is anyone surprised i’m writing about nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy
Summary: “I don’t have bad dreams very often,” Sonic admitted softly, avoiding Tom’s gaze entirely. “But it’s usually the same one.”
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 335





	It’s Stupid...Right?

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes a family is just a man, a woman, and their blue hedgehog son. I saw the movie last night and BOY do I have many feelings about it. enjoy this family :’)
> 
> kudos/comments are always appreciated!

Tom heaved a relieved sigh as he looked around the kitchen. Finally, it was spotless.

After cleaning up their whole first floor to do something nice for Maddie when she woke up the next morning, the Green Hills sheriff took a moment to admire his work.

Things were put away, the furniture never looked more put together, and there wasn’t a single dog hair or blue quill to be found.

It was quiet.

And Tom certainly wasn’t used to that.

He stretched his arms above his head, letting out a quiet groan as he glanced at the clock above the stove.

Almost 11:30. Time for bed.

He headed towards the living room, gaze sweeping across to double check that he’d truly gotten everything. Somehow, he’d forgotten to turn the television off.

Chuckling a little, he watched the menu of  _ Speed _ with Keanu play out again, before shutting it off. Just before he turned, a floorboard creaked behind him.

As he whirled around, his gaze met Sonic’s, who acted surprised to see him. “Whoa, you’re still up? Man, I thought I could sneak by you.”

Tom narrowed his gaze, because Sonic  _ could _ sneak by him, if he really wanted to. He slid his hands to his hips, raising a brow. “What are you doing up? It is way past your bedtime, kiddo.”

“I’m not even tired,” he replied playfully, spreading his hands with a slight grin. But Tom noticed it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I was thinkin’ I could watch some  _ Speed _ ‘till I get sleepy.”

“No way,” Tom replied, shaking his head. “You need rest, Sonic. Come on, we’re going back up to your room.”

In a blur, the hedgehog was suddenly right in front of him, holding his hands out. “Wait! C’mon, can’t we do something first? Checkers? Chess? Poker?” he thought for a moment. “I never learned how to play poker. Do you have a manual? I’ll be ready to go in five seconds -“

“Sonic.” Tom used his authoritative voice. He didn’t often get to use it, but he’d like to imagine it was one he’d use on any criminals who came by Green Hills. 

Sonic’s face fell, and couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty. For once, the blue hedgehog was quiet, and Tom hadn’t expected that. There was something more to his energy now. And he had to find out what it was.

“It’s almost midnight. What’s up with you?” he asked softly, slowly kneeling on the ground to meet the kid’s gaze.

Those green eyes stared back at him, rimmed with red, and slowly the façade melted away. Maybe Sonic finally learned he couldn’t lie to him. “...it’s stupid.”

Tom frowned. “I’m sure it’s not stupid. C’mon, you can talk to me.”

Sonic sheepishly shifted from one foot to the other, averting his gaze from Tom’s concerned one. “Okay, fine. I...may or may not have had a nightmare and didn’t wanna go back to sleep.” It still came out quickly, as he normally spoke, but his voice was quieter.

“Oh.” Tom blinked. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but it certainly wasn’t this.

How could he help? He dealt with physical things as a sheriff, but the emotions of an alien, teenage hedgehog? Not really his forte.

He hesitated, his heart dropping into his stomach at the sight of the poor kid. “...Do you wanna tell me about it? I heard it makes it a little easier to bear.”

Sonic thought over the question, looking embarrassed. “I dunno. Hey, we should just forget about it.” He pointed a finger gun. “How about that game of chess? I promise not to cheat like last time!”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Tom replied quietly, not at all surprised at the quick turnaround. “I know you’re still getting used to not being alone. Just know that I’m here for you, okay, Sonic?”

Those green eyes met his again. The usual confidence they held was gone, and Sonic didn’t seem to know how to react to his words. He hesitated, then sighed. “Thanks.”

He walked over to the couch, sitting down slowly. Tom stood up, watching quietly for a moment before going to sit beside him. Things were quiet for awhile.

“I don’t have bad dreams very often,” he admitted softly, avoiding Tom’s gaze entirely as he swung his legs. “But it’s usually the same one.”

Tom bit his tongue, refraining from asking him. He had to let him continue at his own pace - in a different circumstance, he may think it was funny. Sonic’s ’own pace’ was usually much too fast, of course. But he supposed there was an exception for everything.

“It was...different this time.” Sonic gripped his knees, still staring downward rather than at Tom. He looked more embarrassed than anything. “It was that stupid Eggman. And it doesn’t make sense. He’s on a different planet. And you’re fine. It turned out okay. So it’s dumb.”

The man’s lips parted in surprise as he stared at him, the little alien who he’d come to adore so much, who was still so worried about putting others in danger. Blowing out a slow, quiet breath he nodded just slightly. “You’re right. Things did turn out okay, but that doesn’t mean it’s dumb.”

Sonic looked up then, and Tom was almost overwhelmed by how innocent and scared he looked just at that moment. “It’s not?” he whispered. “I keep feeling like he’ll come back, and...he was so close to getting my power...I don’t know what he’d do if he…” he trailed off, words hanging in the air.

“I don’t have the answers for that, buddy,” he replied with another small sigh, putting his arm around the hedgehog’s shoulders to pull him closer. Immediately Sonic curled into the gesture, bringing his knees to his chest. “But the doctor’s gone.  _ You _ saved Green Hills, and nobody is going to hunt you anymore.” He shook his head slightly. “And Maddie and I will always be here for you.”

Sonic was quiet for a moment, then shook his head, looking up to meet his gaze. “No.  _ We _ saved Green Hills, Donut Lord.”

Tom broke into a small grin, a chuckle escaping him. Despite the fact that it was a small joke, he was touched by the sentiment. He let a moment pass, then got up, looking down at him. “How about this? If you promise to not be too loud, you can sleep with Maddie and me tonight. Then you won’t have any bad dreams.”

Immediately, Sonic’s face lit up, and he got to his feet, standing on the couch excitedly. “Really? Oh, that’s awesome!”

“Sonic,” he interrupted, raising a brow and lifting a finger to his lips.

“Oh. Right. Sorry. Totally quiet,” he agreed, hopping off the couch and running up the stairs.

Tom smiled a bit, then went to turn off the lights on the first floor, following up the stairs.

As he approached his and Maddie’s room, he noticed there was a warm glow of light cascading from a crack in the door. He frowned, not expecting her to still be awake - though if she  _ had _ been asleep, she surely wouldn’t have stayed that way.

“-was so awesome, man, I really wish you could have been there! I started a bar fight and it was just like a movie, except my glass bottle didn’t break. Do you think that was the bottle’s fault, or the bald guy just had a really strong head?”

Tom pushed open the door slowly, finding Maddie sitting up in bed with an affectionate smile on her face, a book sitting open beside her. Sonic was standing at the foot of the bed, talking animatedly. Aussie lay a few feet away in his bed, dozing. 

She looked at him as he walked in, and he gave her a small smile, shrugging a shoulder. Sonic whirled around to look up at him, grinning. “And this guy! Wow. He can throw some mean punches.” He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, throwing some punches in the air.

“That’s enough fight-talk for one night,” Tom replied, even though it was quite amusing. It was amazing how much energy the little hedgehog had. “Do you need to do anything before bed?”

Sonic nodded, rushing out of the room, returning a second later with a grin. “Sorry. Had to use the little hedgehog’s room.” Tom rolled his eyes and shut the door behind them as Sonic hopped into bed, sitting up beside Maddie, who ruffled the top of his head fur affectionately.

Tom smiled, then walked over, getting into bed on his side. Maddie closed her book, placing it on the table beside the bed, and reached to shut off her lamp. He’d been about to turn off his lamp when he realized it was a bit quieter than it should be. 

They both looked down and noticed Sonic had already dozed off, lying comfortably between them, looking at ease. It was the only time they could ever see him relax. Tom met Maddie’s gaze, and she smiled. He smiled back, then shut off the lamp.

“What happened?” she whispered after a long moment of quiet, her head propped on her hand, elbow into her pillow. Even in the dark, he could see her hair cascading onto the pillow, and the concern on her face. She didn’t question his decision, and he loved that about her.

Tom sighed, shifting to sit up enough to pull the blankets around all three of them. “He said he had a nightmare. Still worried about the nutjob doctor.”

He watched her face fall as his eyes adjusted to the dark. “Oh…” her gaze fell to look at Sonic, who was now sound asleep. He looked even younger now - and it was more obvious than ever that he really was just a kid. 

Maddie stroked his fur gently. “I’m glad someone’s looking out for him.”

He paused, lifting his gaze back to his wife. “I couldn’t do this without you. Thank you.”

She smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek softly before lying down, getting under the covers. “Good night, Tom. I love you.”

“I love you too, honey.” He paused for a moment, then slowly lay down, too, putting a hand behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

The past few months had been nothing short of crazy, but Tom wouldn’t trade it for the world. He might have changed a certain blue hedgehog’s life, but that hedgehog also changed his.

And he was grateful that his family was so whole.


End file.
